Late Night Visits
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Rae's having bad dreams. One shot.


Late Night Visits 

Raven stared at the digital clock. It was blinking 12:05. Either she was evading sleep or sleep was evading her. Perhaps she was afraid of the nightmarish visions that came to her or the sleep was afraid of its own nightmares.

She didn't bother turning on the lights. Why wake the rest? She strode into the kitchen and poured herself some tea without making a sound. Seven past midnight. Two minutes since she left her room. Someone else was up. She could feel his presence. Another faithful insomniac? She sipped her tea quietly awaiting whoever it was.

The lights flickered on and Beast Boy stood there. He had pulled a shirt on and was wearing purple boxers. His unruly hair stated that he just woke up.

"Evening, er, morning, Rae. Can't sleep?"

She ignored him only glaring for a moment as he noticed her choice in sleepwear. A black tank top hugged her only a tad too tight while midnight blue pajama pants warmed her legs. Her hair, which had grown long, was also a mess. A result from the tossing and turning she went through.

"Yoo-hoo, you there?"

She nodded slightly. "Why are you awake?"

"Bad dreams. Can't really remember them though."

"I remember all my nightmares."

The comment shook him, but he stayed strong. "Do you enjoy the night? Or is that some façade you pull some seem more mysterious?"

Façade? Big word considering BB's vocabulary consisted mostly of dude and whatever else he picked up off of Cyborg.

"I'm just trying to forget a dream."

He nodded. "Like one of those bad dreams that you can't seem to shake off you?"

"Yeah. Only this seemed too real. Like a vision."

He looked confused for a moment then headed to the fridge. "Tell me about it. Might make you feel better."

"Perhaps," she sighed. "I'll have to take a rain check. I'm not really in a talking mood."

"Sure. My doors always open if you…" She had already fled.

_The place reeked of death. What was left of the town could not be considered even rubble. More like crumbs and pebbles. All that seemed to be left was the base of a once T shaped tower on a small island. This did not have the same stench as the rest of the city. No, this place smelled of tragedy, of drama, of a girl's fight to keep control. Death did not permeate the area. Instead, the sea washed away the last scent of hope and what was left of the city's greatest heroes._

Raven jumped up, her shirt clinging to her chest soaked in sweat. Another dream, another nightmare. Her darkest hours were at night and it was only 3. The dream still haunted her. Her senses had been so alert during it. Her eyes had taken in the tumbled buildings, the rotting people; her nose had taken in the stench of death nearly causing her to vomit; her tongue had tasted the woe in the air, the great unseen tragedy; her ears had heard the sounds of silence, the deathly, eerie silence that made bile rise in her throat; her hands had touched the maimed bodies, the sickening blood. All these things clung to her as her pajama top did.

She pushed open the door, once again not bothering with the lights. The lights would only make it more real, more sinister. The kitchen light was still on and she saw Beast Boy slumped against the fridge in motion of putting his milk away which had spilt all over him. She slammed the door closed causing him to fall over and awaken in time to regain balance.

"Still up, Rae?" he asked groggily.

"I slept some. As did you."

The green changeling made a face. "Did another dream wake you up?"

"How did you know?"

"You were mentioning them earlier. Still don't want to talk?" He had…_listened_ to her?

"I don't want to dump this on you. Besides, you'd have to be in my dream to understand the true horror of it. " She softly added under her breath, "You'd have to be me."

His ears perked up to try and catch the last comment, but that did not good. "I don't mind. I might not be able to help, but everyone needs someone to unload on."

She glanced at him with hopeful eyes, but quickly looked away. "No, no one deserves to hear these problems."

Beast Boy would not listen. He grabbed her arms, yanked her onto the couch, and plopped down next to her. "Tell me everything or I won't let you leave."

He had always been persistent in his questioning, but this was the time he had forcefully done something about it. With a sight she began.

"I've been having strange dreams lately. I see people dying, people getting hurt. I see the Titans trying to help, but I am not with them. I think I'm the _cause_ of all the despair, but I don't want it to happen. I fear this is a premonition. Perhaps a look at what is to be." She leaned against the soft cushion. "I don't know what to do."

"That's pretty intense." He leaned his head thoughtfully on her shoulders, too tired to care whether she was angry or shocked. "What do you think you should do?"

She leaned her own head on top of his. "I don't know. But I'm glad you let me tell this to you."

He moved his head slightly. Drowsiness hit them both, and they were soon asleep, no dreams between them.

AN: I wrote this pretty late at night (having my own short case of insomnia) so it's not very good. A one shot. It looks like a bit of romance between Rae and BB, but I didn't really want it to look like that. I just like sticking them together.


End file.
